


You'll Be Okay Again

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [80]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous  asked:could you do an abusive tony and like other avengers finding out and getting peter out of there





	You'll Be Okay Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abuse, violence, non con, underage

Peter doesn’t know how he got to this point in his life. He doesn’t understand how everything went so wrong without him noticing. He can’t remember the red flags, the stepping stones that creating the path to where he is now. A life of pain and anger and fear and regret.

All he knows for sure is that he’s here. That this is his life now, and it’s too late to escape. People always ask abuse victims, “Why don’t you just leave? He’s hurting you, why would you stay? How can you possibly think he actually loves you?” Peter used to think the same things. Not anymore.

He knows the answers now. “Why don’t you just leave?” I can’t. I can’t financially, even if I could emotionally or physically. Which I can’t either. “He’s hurting you, why would you stay?” No one else will ever love me. I’m damaged goods, he says so. Plus, his fist hurts, but being alone hurts more. “How can you possibly think he actually loves you?” Because he does. Just because he’s a monster doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me.

Peter is what you would call a ‘classic victim’. He was dumb, he was 15, he was alone and scared in need of help. I mean, he was going to die if he didn’t get help. His parents died in a cat accident. His Uncle was shot in front of him. His Aunt hung herself in her closet. They tried to take him into foster care, but he’s heard the horror stories, and he’d rather be on the streets.

When Tony Stark found him, he had been Spider-Man for a little over a year. He’s surprised Tony was able to locate him. Peter never sleeps in the same corner twice. He showers in the school gym, eats lunch for free because of his financial situation. He went to the soup kitchen for dinner. He pushed all his friends away, so they wouldn’t know. He’s alone and cold and starving and his body is being kept alone because of that stupid spider only.

But Tony found him. He found Peter, and he gave him food, and he gave him clothes, and he gave him a mission. Peter beat Captain America’s ass, and then Tony Stark changed his life.

Tony Stark gave him a place to stay, rent free. Gave him a suit to be Spider-Man in. Gave him limitless food, paid for anything his school needed. Gave him clothes and a nice bed to sleep in and books and a TV in his room and everything.

Peter lived there for a few months, and when he turned 16, everything changed for him again. He had fallen in love with his savior. His hero. His mentor, provider, teacher, celebrity crush; the person who he worships.

And Tony loves him back.

Tony came into his room and smiled at how happy Peter was after a mission. And he had leaned in and slowly kissed Peter. He had pulled away immediately, apologized. Said it was inappropriate, not good, he shouldn’t have done that.

Peter had told Tony he loved him. And he wanted to be kissed again, he wanted to be fucked by Tony, owned by him.

And somehow, miraculously, Tony said he loved Peter back.

And everything was perfect. For a year, everything was absolutely perfect. Tony gave him everything he could ever want. He gave him kisses and cuddles and hugs and late nights in the lab and laughs and movie nights and date nights out on the town. He gave Peter sex and time to explore his sexuality and indulged in any kink the kid wanted to try. He gave Peter comic books and LEGO sets and posters and movies and anything else Peter could ever want. Peter thinks of it and it’s sitting on his bed by the end of the day.

Peter is beyond lucky. He tells Tony what he thinks. He thinks he doesn’t deserve Tony, for everything. If it weren’t for Tony, Peter would be dead in some alley somewhere. Tony gives him everything, saved him from everything.

Tony tells Peter he’s right. If Peter had been paying attention, he would have known this was the first sign.

He would have noticed the second sign, which was Tony got jealous a LOT. Like, if Peter was on his phone at all, Tony demanded to know what he was doing. If Peter went out, Tony had to go to, to make sure Peter didn’t do anything. He would stop Peter from going out with certain people, ‘for his safety’. He would even say that Peter shouldn’t be Spider-Man anymore, because it’s too dangerous. And while that had pissed Peter off, he didn’t notice it was a sign of abuse. Besides, Tony dropped it and let Peter be Spider-Man. He just had to let Tony watch him on his patrols.

The next sign should have been more obvious. Tony took away his phone. He didn’t need it, Tony was the only person he was talking to. Right? You aren’t cheating, are you? Good, then you don’t need a phone. He isolated Peter, took away his access to friends at the tower or at school. Oh yeah, he doesn’t go to school anymore. Tony says, “you don’t need it. You have a job secured at SI whenever you’re ready. What are you talking about? Of course you aren’t ready yet.”

Peter was starting to notice that maybe Tony is being abusive after Peter turned 19. He would start arguments for no reason, and call Peter names.

“Worthless whore, you always ruin everything in my life! Pepper is mad at me for skipping another meeting, and it’s all your fault!”

“Stupid boy, you need to stop asking about others. You’re mine. You’re mine!”

“I saw you looking at Steve, you little slut! You want Steve? You want me to give you to him to fuck?” Tony had screamed, throwing a vase at Peter’s head. Luckily Peter dodged, but he had run to his room.

After that, every ‘incident’ was followed by gifts, apologies, and empty promises.

“I’m sorry I said those things, baby doll. You know I love you, right? I won’t ever throw anything at you again, I promise. Here I uh- I brought you flowers…”

“Oh darling, I’m sorry I hit you! You just made me so angry. It won’t ever happen again, I swear. Here, I got you ice cream from Italy. You’ll love it.”

“I didn’t mean to punch you sweetheart, I swear! You were yelling at me, and I got scared. It was your fault. You shouldn’t yell at me. Here, I bought you a new LEGO set as an apology. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

And it got worse and worse. Eventually, Tony didn’t have to lie anymore.

“You can’t leave me, Peter. You have no where to go. No one loves you other than me. I’m all you have. You have no money, no place to stay, no friends to take you in. Not to mention no one will ever love you other than me.” Tony says.

“You think you’ll face anything better from anyone else? So what if I beat you, at least I don’t whore you out for crack money! Is that what you want? You want me to whore you out? Of course you don’t, you disgusting pig. No one would ever want to touch you anyway.”

“No one will ever love you again. I’m it. I’m the only one who is patient enough to deal with you and all your fuck ups. You stay here with me, because without me you’ll be all alone. You’ll never find anyone better than me.”

Peter wishes he had been paying attention for all the red flags. He wishes he had had his Aunt May to tell him to stay from the creepy old man hitting on a 15 year old. He wishes he had noticed Tony was cutting him off from the outside world. He wishes that he had noticed Tony was abusing him before it got to late.

But Peter loves Tony. He loves the older man, even after everything Tony put him through. He can’t leave. He doesn’t want to.

Because maybe Tony hits him, but at least Tony loves him. And maybe Tony rapes him sometimes, but when Peter does want it, the sex is so good. And maybe Tony is mean to him, but he’s right; it’s better than being alone. And no one else will ever love him.

~

On his 21st birthday, and his 5th anniversary of getting together with Tony, Tony proposes to him. And he accepts. Of course he does, why wouldn’t he want to marry the love of his life?

Tony throws an engagement party. Peter actually gets to see the others again. Peter had lit up, flitting around the room and bouncing from person to person. He feels so good, so alive. For the first time in years, he doesn’t feel alone.

“Peter. Long time no see.” Natasha smiles at him.

Peter beams brightly, showing her his ring. “It has been a long time! How are you, how is everything going? I haven’t heard anything about the rest of you guys.” He says excitedly.

Nat frowns, looking at Peter closely. “Oh? Nothing much really.” She looks to where Steve is talking to Tony, and then back to Peter. “Did you not get much sleep last night?”

Peter touches under his eye. The one Tony punched last night. “Yeah,” he chuckles nervously. “Didn’t um… get much sleep. I had a nightmare last night.” He lies.

Natasha hums, taking a sip of her champagne. She reaches to push some hair behind his ear and watches as Peter flinches. She pretends she didn’t notice, and looks to Tony. Still distracted. One more test and she’ll know for sure. “I’m sorry you had a nightmare. You want some drink?”

Peter nods. “Yeah! I actually can now, like legally.” he giggles.

Natasha smiles and becons over a server. She watches Peter reach for it and ‘accidentally’ bumps his arm. She watches as the glass goes tumbling, shattering.

Most people would laugh, maybe be slightly embarrassed. Peter has a look of terror fall over his face, and he looks to Tony like he’s going to kill him.

Tony looks angry for a split second, before he laughs and goes over. “Oh, silly thing. He always drops everything. Such a clutz. He’s lucky I love him.” He laughs like it’s a joke.

Natasha takes a sip of her drink, eyes dark. Tony Stark is going to die, for hurting the spiderling. The spider baby. The child. He’s dead.

Peter relaxes slightly, laughs embarrassed. “S-sotry Tony.”

Tony waves his hand. “It’s alright. Accidents happen.”

~

Natasha creates a plan on how to get Peter out. It takes a lot of favors, a lot of pulled strings, and even more money.

But now Peter has a bank account in his own name, with $100,000 in it. An apartment that has rent for the next 12 months already paid for. A job at SI working directly for Pepper, nothing to do with Tony. A car, a phone, a wallet, everything.

The hardest part is getting Peter out.

~

Peter cries as Tony hits him over and over. “Stupid, useless, worthless, ugly, unlovable, slutty bitch!” Tony screams, hitting him once with every word. “How dare you think you can say no to me?”

Peter sobs and looks up with his one good eye. His left eye is swollen shut. “I’m sorry, Tony, sir, I’m so sorry. I won’t say no. I’m sorry.”

Tony is about to hit him again when there’s suddenly red around him and he’s shoved into the wall. He looks to the door that slammed open, Natasha and Wanda standing in the doorway. Behind them, he sees Janet, Agent Hill, Valkyrie, Pepper, and Carol behind them. How the hell did they get Carol down here?

Wanda laughs, eyes glowing red. “You think we would stand and watch as you hurt our boy?” She asks, pushing him a bit harder into the wall.

Peter looks up, tears falling down his face. “W-Wait… Wait, please, don’t hurt him! I need him, I need him, I love him.”

Carol floats into the room, kneeling at Peter’s level. “I know you think you need him. All abuse victims do.” She smiles sadly. “But you’ll be better without him.”

“That’s a lie! Peter, no one will ever love you-“ he screams in agony when Pepper steps forward and shoves her heel into his foot. Definitely broke something there.

Peter sobs. “He’s r-right. Who w-wants a broken, damaged, useless kid from queens?”

Valkyrie comes closer, smiling at him. “You’d be surprised how wrong you are about that statement. Don’t listen to him. Let us take you away. We will protect you.” She says.

He feels more tears fall. “Don’t hurt him. Please. I love him, please don’t hurt him.”

Wanda hums. “Don’t worry about him. I will make sure he is alive.”

~

Peter sits in his apartment, surrounded by the girls who apparently adopted him without him noticing. “I miss him.” He whispers.

Maria hugs him, kissing his cheek. “We know. But you’ll be okay. You’ll grow past this, you’ll be happy again. We promise. You don’t need him. You don’t.”

Peter sobs, and gets hugged by the people who love him, when he didn’t even know.

He doesn’t know how he got here. He doesn’t know the steps laid down for him to climb above everything that hurt him, ruined him. But he’s fucking glad he’s here.


End file.
